


Diverge

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Quite Petplay, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: There are two ways using this particular pet name resolves.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Diverge

“Come to bed, kitten?”

There were two paths that sentence opened up. The first was Grizzop brushing him aside - “Don’t you call me that, you great sap” - one ear flicking in impatience, irritation, that deep-rooted need to move. But he’d smile, when he thought Wilde couldn’t see.

The second, rarer but, in Wilde’s opinion, nicer, worth pursuing in spite of every brusque rejection - was this:

Grizzop’s shoulders unknotted, sank down a few imperceptible inches, his breath leaving him in a long, soft sigh. He leaned into it when Wilde stroked a hand down his back, tilting and turning to nuzzle into Wilde’s stomach, inhaling deeply, opening his mouth to speak then closing it without saying a word and nodding instead. He curled one hand around the wrist of Wilde’s free hand and dragged it up to his face and buried into his palm, eyes slipping closed, taking long, slow breaths through his nose, making the tiniest noise when Wilde’s thumb stroked so softly along his cheekbone.

Grizzop tugged Wilde down for a kiss and Wilde went easily, humming as their lips met, slow and soft and unhurried. Usually there was a hungry urgency to their kisses, but it was pointedly absent now, and Wilde brought both hands up to cradle Grizzop’s jaw. Grizzop clung to his wrists, back arching to press impossibly closer, making a quiet noise of loss when Wilde pulled back. “All right, kitten?” Wilde murmured, peppering kisses down Grizzop’s neck, his hands smoothing down his spine.

“Don’t be smug,” Grizzop said, but his voice was dreamy and relaxed, his eyes closed, his hands sinking into Wilde’s hair and scratching luxuriously.

“So sorry,” Wilde said. His hands slid down to Grizzop’s ass and squeezed once; he hummed appreciatively at the hard muscle, then hauled Grizzop up into his arms. Grizzop’s legs went around his waist and he tugged him in for another lazy kiss as Wilde walked them over to the bed. They collapsed into it in a tangle of limbs, Wilde coiling himself around Grizzop with arms and legs, nuzzling into his neck, one hand pressed against the flat plane of his stomach.

“Oscar,” Grizzop sighed, and it was so rare he used Wilde’s given name, rarer still he said it in that voice, breathy and affectionate and needy - Wilde kissed it from his lips, swallowed it to keep it forever behind his ribs.

“Let me take care of you, kitten.” Wilde pulled back, resting his forehead against Grizzop’s, watching him fuzzily from too-close.

Grizzop grasped one hand in both of his, guiding it between his legs and arching up into his touch. “Take care of me from here,” he said, the hint of a growl touching the edges of his tone, then tossed his arms around Wilde’s neck and pulled him into another kiss.

Wilde hummed, parting his lips to press his tongue into Grizzop’s mouth, wet and slow and indulgent. “Need - ” he mumbled, muffled, reluctant to break the kiss. “Mmm...more hands.”

Grizzop rolled his hips and didn’t reply; Wilde took the hint, curling his hand around Grizzop’s cock and giving him one firm stroke before his touch became feather-light. Grizzop was slick already, his cock hot and dripping, and Wilde swirled his fingers along the wet head, smearing slick down his length before cupping his balls, high and tight. Grizzop moaned into Wilde’s mouth, his back arching off the mattress completely, tossing a leg around Wilde’s waist and clinging to him.

“Close?” Wilde teased, smiling against Grizzop’s lips. He pressed a hand to Grizzop’s back and rolled so that Grizzop was straddling his chest, pulling him down to nibble at his ears. Grizzop buried his face in the crook of Wilde’s neck and rolled his hips, grinding against Wilde’s chest, his hands tangling once again in Wilde’s hair. Wilde pressed a palm over Grizzop’s cock, making a tight space between that and his chest for him to fuck into; his other hand came up to massage the tip of an ear, rolling it softly between the pads of his fingers. “Be good and come for me, kitten,” Wilde murmured, leaning up to breathe hotly into Grizzop’s ear.

Grizzop groaned, hips stuttering; his hands tightened in Wilde’s hair and he yanked him up, not for a kiss but just to cling to him, forehead to forehead, as he came in hot spurts over Wilde’s chest.

Wilde curled an arm over Grizzop’s shoulders as he shivered through the aftershocks of his orgasm. His own prick was throbbing with want, but he was in no rush; he ran his fingers through the come on his chest before bringing his hand to his mouth and licking it clean. Grizzop was watching him with dark eyes; Wilde felt his prick twitch against him, already growing hard again. Wilde pressed a line of kisses along his jaw. “Ready for more?”

Grizzop nuzzled against him. His hips rocked forward. “Mmm,” he said dreamily.

“Good kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm a dog person.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[ART] Diverge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333997) by [areyouokaypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda)
  * [Diverge [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485110) by [vogelreads (vogelwrites)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelreads)




End file.
